


Sheltered

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hunger Games!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust





	Sheltered

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Netherlands/OC!Indonesia.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : faint hint of hungergames!au. female!netherlands & male!indonesia.

* * *

.

_**not a bad one.** _

Mungkin jika ini bukan malam dan bukan gua yang mereka temukan, mungkin mereka hanya akan saling memunggungi di bawah pohon, dan memikirkan rumah. Fleur akan tidur di bawah pucuk termuda dari pohon basah itu, dan Dith harus menahan luka-lukanya dan membaui getah pohon ketika tidur.

Tetapi, singkirkan pengandaian dan kemungkinan, karena mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka butuhkan. Walau tidak dikehendaki pada awalnya. (Mungkin Fleur saja yang tidak? Bisa saja Dith mengharapkannya dan itu memang terwujud.)

Fleur menatap basahnya lantai gua yang bergumul dengan sisa darah Dith. Dith tertidur pulas. Dia menghirup udara, tetapi dia temukan jejak Dith di napas yang dia hirup. Dia mulai tak bisa menghindarkan mata dari memandang bibir Dith yang setengah terbuka ketika tidur.

Mungkin, mungkin malam ini, ketika dia harus berjaga karena dialah yang lebih sehat, bukanlah malam yang buruk.

* * *

.

_**anxiety.** _

Itu adalah malam ketika Fleur merasa gamang. Biasanya dia tak mengapa jika tak ada yang mengajaknya bicara, meski dia tengah berada di keramaian sekalipun. Tetapi malam ini tidak. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin membangunkan Dith, mengajaknya bicara, untuk memastikan bahwa lelaki itu baik-baik saja.

Lihatlah, Fleur bahkan membuat deviasi dari sikapnya yang biasa.

Tetapi hak lelaki itu untuk beristirahat lebih besar daripada kewajibannya untuk menjawab keinginan Fleur.

Maka biarlah, biarlah Dith tidur. Fleur pun mengambil tempat merapat di samping tubuh Dith. Mungkin dia tidak mendapat kepastian bahwa Dith sudah lebih baik, tetapi hangatnya tubuh Dith datang kepadanya, mengabarkan bahwa pemuda itu masih bernapas. Untuknya.

* * *

.

_**old wound, new scar.** _

Memang, semuanya menyebalkan. Permainan ini, kegilaan ini, penciptaan peraturan yang meresahkan setiap generasi, semuanya tak pernah Fleur benarkan. Jika ini bukan untuk Bella, adiknya di rumah sana, dia tak akan berangkat dan mungkin dia telah mengasingkan diri di hutan.

"Fleur?"

Gadis itu terkesiap dan tersentak mundur ketika merasakan pergerakan tubuh Dith.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang gantian. Tidurlah."

"Tidak. Kau, kembali tidur," perintah Fleur dingin.

Mata Dith mencari matanya. Begitu bertemu secara tak sengaja, Fleur langsung menolak kontak. Dia menatap ke arah mulut gua dan menghela napas. Dia bisa tenang, setidaknya sampai dia merasakan jari Dith menelusuri keningnya yang tersingkap.

"Lukamu berdarah," Dith menyusurinya. "Apa kita masih punya obat?"

"Ini tidak apa-apa," Fleur merahasiakan soal dirinya yang terantuk langit-langit gua saat mencoba berdiri untuk memeriksa keadaan di luar. Tonjolan tajam membuka lagi luka masa kecilnya yang sudah hampir hilang digantikan kulit baru. Tetapi, tentu saja, Fleur namanya, jika ia menyembunyikan kesakitannya dan mencoba tampil lebih kuat daripada rekannya yang sedang terluka.

"Yang perlu obat adalah kau. Tidur, dan jangan pedulikan aku."

"Tapi, Fleur—"

"Aku lebih kuat menahan ini daripada kau pada luka-lukamu. Tolong patuhi aku."

Memang, Fleur harus bertahan, karena Dith lebih membutuhkan. Membutuhkan dirinya berikut istirahat. Hidup adalah tentang menahan, dan Fleur harus membuktikan prinsipnya.

* * *

.

_**what curiosity is.** _

Pernah Fleur berpikir, rasa ingin tahu itu adalah pangkal dari apa? Apa yang akan dihasilkannya di masa depan? Apa yang akan dia perbuat untuk masa depan nanti? Apa itu hanya sebatas hasrat sesaat yang menjadi pengisi waktu? Mengapa kadang dia bisa datang tanpa diinginkan, sehingga manusia tidak bisa jadi cuek sepenuhnya?

Fleur bukan hal yang begitu mudah untuk ingin tahu. Dia, sepanjang hidupnya, selalu berusaha secuek yang dia bisa. Dia tak terlalu mau tahu dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan Capitol. Dia tak sering ingin tahu, dia hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda. Ketika dia mencium Dith di lantai gua dan mereka sama-sama tak mau mengakhirinya semudah yang Fleur kira, dia menjadi begitu menggebu-gebu untuk ingin tahu.

Bagaimana rasanya bersama dengan seorang Dith dalam waktu yang lama?

Dia tidak bisa menduga, apakah rasa ingin tahunya bisa menyulapnya menjadi seorang penguntit dalam diam, atau menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia, atau jadi pecinta yang putus asa ketika nanti ternyata sebelum permainan berakhir Dith mati.

Dia tidak tahu, dan tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi. Karena menjaga Dith adalah lebih penting daripada mempertanyakan soal perasaan. Untuk apa mempertanyakan perasaan kalau ternyata dia bisa mengarahkan diri ke tempat yang lebih bagus daripada yang diduga?

* * *

.

_**she found it.** _

Indahnya masa depan masih dianggap Fleur sebagai hal yang semu di matanya. Entahlah, semuanya tak akan pernah jadi nyata baginya. Mengabaikannya semudah melupakan wajah yang tak dikenal.

"Fleur? Fleur?"

Nama itu meluncur dengan unik di lidah Dith yang punya kebiasaan logat dan bahasa yang berbeda jauh dengan cara Fleur bicara. Fleur mengetahui dia sedang dipanggil, tapi dia diam mendengarkan. Berharap Dith mengucapkannya lagi. Merasa bahwa Dith lagi-lagi memberikan padanya hal berbeda yang memantik rasa penasarannya.

"Hei. Sakit, ya? Tidurlah."

Fleur tetap diam memeluk lutut.

"Fleur?"

Lagi. Itu memberinya harapan. Entah harapan apa. Dia tak bisa mengenalinya.

"Fleur," kali ini Dith memainkan tangannya di depan wajah Fleur.

Akhirnya Fleur pun menoleh. "Hng?"

"Kukira ... kau sakit. Kau tidak apa-apa? Masih ada waktu untuk istirahat. Kita bisa bertukar tugas sekarang."

Fleur menggeleng. Namun matanya lekat pada mata Dith.

Dia menemukan hal aneh di sana.

Kehidupan. Kehidupan yang penuh harap. Yang menyala dan tak padam bahkan ketika semua luka di tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat lelah.

Dia bisa melihat kehidupan yang berbeda bersinggasana di mata itu. Kesejahteraan dan harapan macam apa yang bersemayam di sana?

Fleur maju dan mencium Dith. Adrenalinnya meluap, mendorongnya untuk menutup mata agar bisa menikmati semuanya.

Fleur ingin meminta harapan dan kehidupan itu. Ia ingin Dith membaginya.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: ini apa OH DEAR GOD I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I'M UP TO NO GOOD ORZ pokoknya ini percobaan. ini kali pertamaku seumur hidup bikin nyo!talia dan male!indonesia (karena aku udah bener2 nempel dengan female!indonesia hic).

fleur; bisa diartikan 'bersemi'/'berbunga' dari bahasa belanda. nether sering bawa-bawa tulip, hm? dan dith; berasal dari kata 'radith'. nama ala indonesia yang aku suka banget (yeah ... i kinda like 'radit' name idkw)

okay, please forgive me for making this thing. aku mau mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang biasa kutulis. dan nabmiles, selamat ulang tahun, sayang, semoga ini bisa membuatmu senang dan have a blessed year! xoxo

 


End file.
